NEXT PHASE
|image = |kanji = NEXT PHASE |rōmaji = Nekusuto Feizu |band = Emi Nitta (Tokoha Anjou's VA) |composer = Satomi |lyrics = |song number = 16 |starting episode = G Episode 14: Takeru the Wanderer |ending episode = G Episode 25: Birth of the Team |previous song = Dakara Genki for You |next song = flower |gen = 2 }} "NEXT PHASE" is the sixteenth ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also the second ending song used in the new series Cardfight!! Vanguard G. It made its debut on Turn 14. This song is replaced by flower during Turn 26. Lyrics Kanji = CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S GO CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S TRY CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S FIGHT CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA, LET'S STAND UP!!! CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA マエニマエニ進メ CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA マエニマエニ進メ どうしちゃったの? なんか だよ らしくない とかが いつもと う づいたよ がんばり ぎ! ひとりで んでるなら に せずに をして おんなじ を に していること どんなとき れないでね CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S FIGHT CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA, LET'S STAND UP!!! ひとりきりで が っている は がかれるまで Yell るから れてても ちゃんと みんな がってる なら ひとりじゃないから もっともっと くなれる GO TO THE NEXT PHASE (GO TO THE NEXT PHASE) (GO TO THE NEXT PHASE) いて ってケンカもたまにするけれど この はそんな にはほどけない ったのは に き せられた みんなも も らしくいれるように おんなじ は とやっとこないから だけはしたくはない CHA-CHA-CHA CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S FIGHT! CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S STAND UP!! ひとりきりで が っている は がかれるまで Yell るから がんばったって どうにもならない そんな だって なら ひとりじゃないから もっともっと くなれる GO TO THE NEXT PHASE BELIEVE IN YOURSELF の BELIEVE IN YOURSELF えられるのはいま BELIEVE IN YOURSELF ここにいる GO! (GO!) GO! (GO!) DO YOUR BEST NOW! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF えず BELIEVE IN YOURSELF ただ じるままに BELIEVE IN YOURSELF めば えはきっと あるはず CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S STAND UP!! ひとりきりで が っている は がかれるまで Yell るから れてても ちゃんと みんな がってる なら ひとりじゃないから もっともっと くなれる GO TO THE NEXT PHASE CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA マエニマエニ進メ CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA マエニマエニ進メ CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA マエニマエニ進メ CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA マエニマエニ進メ |-| Romaji = CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S GO CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S TRY CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S FIGHT CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA, LET'S STAND UP!!! CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA mae ni mae ni susume CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA mae ni mae ni susume Doushichatta no? Nanka hendayo rashikunai Taido toka ga itsumo to chigau kara kidzuita yo Ganbari sugi! Hitori de nayanderu nara Watashitachi ni eien sezu ni soudan o shite Onnaji mirai o issho ni mezashite iru koto Donna toki wasurenaide ne CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S FIGHT CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA, LET'S STAND UP!!! Hitorikiri de kimi ga tatakatte iru toki wa Koe ga kareru made Yell okurukara Hanarete te mo chanto minna tsunagatteru kokoro Kimi nara daijoubu hitori janai kara Motto motto tsuyoku nareru GO TO THE NEXT PHASE (GO TO THE NEXT PHASE) (GO TO THE NEXT PHASE) naite waratte kenka mo tamani suru keredo kono kizuna wa sonna kantan ni wa hodokenai deatta no wa unmei ni hiki yoserareta minna mo kimi mo jibun rashi ineru youni onnaji jikan wa nidoto wa yatto konaikara koukai dake wa shitakuwanai CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S FIGHT CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA, LET'S STAND UP!!! Hitorikiri de kimi ga tatakatte iru toki wa Koe ga kareru made Yell okurukara Ganbattatte douni mo naranai sonna toki datte Kimi nara daijoubu hitori janai kara Motto motto tsuyoku nareru GO TO THE NEXT PHASE Believe in Yourself jibun no mirai Believe in Yourself kawarareru no wa ima Believe in Yourself koko ni iru jibun Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) Do your Best now Believe in Yourself kangaezu Believe in Yourself te de kanjiru mama ni Believe in Yourself susumeba kotae wa kitto aruhazu CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA, LET'S STAND UP!!! Hitorikiri de kimi ga tatakatte iru toki wa Koe ga kareru made Yell okurukara Hanarete te mo chanto minna tsunagatteru kokoro Kimi nara daijoubu hitori janai kara Motto Motto tsuyoku nareru GO TO THE NEXT PHASE CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA mae ni mae ni susume CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA mae ni mae ni susume CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA mae ni mae ni susume CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA mae ni mae ni susume |-| English translation = CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S GO CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S TRY CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S FIGHT CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA, LET'S STAND UP!!! CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA forward, forward, go forward CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA forward, forward, go forward What's wrong? Something wrong is happening I noticed that your attitude is not like usual Over persevere! You'll be trouble if you're alone Be with us, instead of eternal consultation The same future, let's aim at it together Don't forget this moment, okay? CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S FIGHT CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA, LET'S STAND UP!!! At the moment that you fight on your own Because your voice withered, I send a Yell Even separated, everyone is connected perfectly by heart You will be alright, you're not alone anymore More, more, become stronger GO TO THE NEXT PHASE (GO TO THE NEXT PHASE) (GO TO THE NEXT PHASE) Sometimes we cry, laugh and quarrel But this bond is not easily undone The meeting is drawn by miracle Everyone and you, just be yourselves At last, never again be trapped inside that moment I just don't want any regret CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S FIGHT CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA, LET'S STAND UP!!! At the moment that you fight on your own Because your voice withered, I send a Yell Even when you can't do your best anymore You will be alright, you're not alone anymore More, more, become stronger GO TO THE NEXT PHASE BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, your own future BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, the changing present BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, yourself which is here GO! (GO!) GO! (GO!) DO YOUR BEST NOW! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, consider it BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, just discard the feeling BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, the answer to advance, surely, is here CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA LET'S STAND UP!! At the moment that you fight on your own Because your voice withered, I send a Yell Even separated, everyone is connected perfectly by heart You will be alright, you're not alone anymore More, more, become stronger GO TO THE NEXT PHASE CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA forward, forward, go forward CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA forward, forward, go forward CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA forward, forward, go forward CHA-CHA-CHA, CHA-CHA-CHA forward, forward, go forward Video